


Ranboo's Long-Lost Sister

by KatiaSuzanne



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSuzanne/pseuds/KatiaSuzanne
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Ranboo and Primrose's parents and how they got separated from eachother when he was 8 and she was 5 and how she found him again. This story is from Primrose's perspective.
Kudos: 4





	Ranboo's Long-Lost Sister

“Stay down there while we look for your brother!” The shouting from Primrose’s mother was drowned out by the crashing of waves beating on the walls of their house. Her father carefully lowered her onto the ladder down to the cellar with his pitch black, unnaturally long arms and closed the trap door above her, barely connecting his bright, green eyes with her brown ones.  
The next thing she knew, she slipped off the ladder and fell to the floor of the cellar, landing with a thump. The waves and screaming had been mostly blocked when the door closed, and were now replaced by the sound of water dripping down the walls, which were drowned out only by Primrose’s tired crying.  
It was the middle of the night and her parents had woken her when the flash flood first collided with the house. Her brother, Ranboo, was nowhere to be seen; suspected to have woken up a minute or so before the flood hit, freaked out at the sight of the waters coming over the horizon, and went into his strange enderwalking state. He could have been anywhere.  
Primrose was ¼ enderman, ⅜ human, and ⅜ [REDACTED]. She was roughly 5 years old, and quite tall (and smart) for her age. Ranboo was 8 and equally unnaturally tall and smart. They were best friends; well, before the disaster, that is. She had brown eyes, which was because her mother and father had contrasting eyes, and grey skin, yet again, a mix of her parents’. Ranboo, however, had a green eye on the right, black side, and a red eye on the left, white one.  
Primrose shivered and began scanning the room for a blanket, a towel, anything to help her warm up and calm down. If she wasn’t panicking and crying as much as she was, she probably would have noticed the faint purple light, along with strange particles, in one of the corners behind a stack of boxes she had glanced past, the source of which would have been a great reassurance and help for her.  
After a while, she gave up looking for a blanket and curled up on the warmest patch of dirt she could find, her long, grey legs tucked tight against her chest, and fell asleep, tears staining her cheeks.

When Primrose woke up, she heard the light, friendly twittering of a flock of birds; blue jays from the sound of it. Her favorite. She had learned quite a lot about birds from the many books her parents had gotten her over the years. Her parents..  
She opened her eyes before shielding them against the sunlight shining down on her from above. Hadn’t her father closed the trap door the night before? And where had this blanket come from?  
She sat up, yawning and stretching, the ragged blanket slipping off her shoulder. Her back ached from having to sleep on the hard, cement floor. She began sleepily climbing up the ladder, not having noticed the stack of boxes that had seemingly moved themselves away from the wall.  
She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of sleepiness as she pulled herself out and onto a shelf that had fallen in the flask flood. The water had cleared, but her house, and everyone else’s houses in the neighborhood, had been destroyed in the waves.  
As she began to wake up more, Primrose became distracted by a shimmering music box on the ground, hidden slightly under a couch pillow. She went over and picked the box up, spinning it gently in her hands before opening it. The song her mother had hummed to her and Ranboo the night before began playing as her eyes found the locket her mother had always worn. The tiny capsule on the silver chain was circular and had a real, mini ender-eye set into the front, stuck down in place under a small amount of glass.  
She carefully put the silver chain around her neck, admiring how it glimmered in the early morning light. After a couple seconds, the charm began to let off a soft purple glow, along with particles she had noticed surrounding her dad. They reminded her of him in a good way, not in a way that made her miss him even more than she already did.  
The end of the necklace floated up and began drifting forward and slightly to the left. She put the musical jewelry box into the big satchel with an adjustable shoulder strap on it she had gotten for her recent birthday and let the eye of ender on the necklace lead her to the stronghold, grabbing any tools, food, or other materials she found along the way and putting them into the satchel as well, knowing she’d need them.  
She left her hometown, the only home she’d even known, and went into the forest, letting the necklace be her guide. While she trained herself to fight zombies and skeletons, the necklace shielded her from danger so she wouldn’t get hurt too badly. She built many a temporary shelter over the few months it took her to reach the stronghold, where she made her official base of operations. She had no idea how the portal worked, and even if she knew how to activate it, she didn't have enough eyes and she was only 5. What would she be able to do against an other-dimensional dragon which she needed to defeat to get back?  
As the years passed, she found ways to easily defend herself and no longer needed the locket’s protection, though she still kept it as a reminder of her past; not that she could forget it. It was a traumatizing experience and she had an excellent memory, unlike her brother, who forgot anything he was told to remember.  
Primrose would often laugh to herself as she remembered Ranboo complaining about how often he would go into his enderwalk state and move the dirt in the yard and not even remembering it, then going out to fix it, mumbling to himself about one thing or another.  
Everyday, Primrose would go to the surface and search for her brother, and everyday she would return to the stronghold empty handed. Ranboo had to be out there somewhere! She just knew it! There was no way he gave up and let himself die, he just wasn’t that kind of boy.  
After about 9 years, Primrose was now 14 and had traveled so far, she came across a human village, where she heard story after story of a 16 year old (TommyInnit) and 17 year old (Tubbo_) who started a war with a 21 year old (Dream) over a couple of discs (Cat and Mellohi); she also heard tell of a flying man (Ph1LzA) who killed his son (Wilbur/Ghostbur) after he blew up the country he had started, who became a ghost, then went to live with a murderous, anarchist, bourgeoisie, potato-farming, orphan-hating, half-piglin, half-human hybrid (Technoblade), who was an old friend of his and lived in a clearing in a snowy forest; along with other anecdotes, including how the ghost created the country he blew up before he was killed, and lost it to an evil man with horns and a drinking problem (JSchlatt) in an election before going mad.  
They members of the village told Primrose many stories, but she was mostly interested in the ones which included a minor of about 17 who was half-enderman, half-[REDACTED]. She hoped with all her heart and soul that it was her brother. She couldn't live not knowing what had happened to him.  
After receiving a map to the land these stories came from from the village, she returned to her stronghold base and collected all the materials needed for the journey to get there, making sure she had the old music box, and put them in her satchel, then headed out in the direction of the Dream SMP.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Please share with friends if you want and comment how you think I could improve! Also, I'll probably write the story from Ranboo's perspective so you can see what happened to him and how he survived 9 years, which just so happened to be enough time for Primrose to find him.
> 
> (Also, sorry if this was too short for you, I just whipped this up one evening after thinking through the character plot and backstory ;-;)


End file.
